The Second
by saxygal
Summary: He'd never gave her much thought before. But three years, though short for a demon like him, could change everything. And now he was going to lose her to her future, to his very own past. While she had become his everything, he was always her second choice. Based on the image "Don't Go" by Youkai Yume on Deviantart. Link included with first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**As stated in the summary, the inspiration for this story is Youkai Yume's image "Don't Go", which can be found at this link (please remove the spaces): www . deviantart art /SessKag- Sketch -Don-t -Go- 458679172**

**I do not own the image, _Inuyasha_, or any of the characters. I only own this story and my ideas that stem from the image.**

**The Second**

**Chapter 1**

It's been a month.

One month since my world came crashing down around me. One month since the Shikon Jewel was destroyed. One month since Naraku's defeat. One month since the well sealed itself. One month since I last saw my friends. One month since I saw Inuyasha disappear before my eyes.

The first week was the worst. I spent part of that time sobbing in the well, the rest in my room in a deep depression. My friends came by to see me and asked me if I'd broken up with my boyfriend. I lied and let them believe that was the case.

Mom made me start school again after that first week. "You've missed enough as it is," she told me. "And it'll help you get settled back in here. Give you something to do." I agreed only halfheartedly. I made sure I jumped into the well every day before and after school. I had to start making up excuses for the scrapes on my knees after a few days.

Everyday is a little easier. I don't cry openly anymore and I try to smile. My family knows I struggle, but my friends have no clue. My grades are improving since I've thrown myself fully into catching up and passing. If anything keeps my spirits up, it's school. I've even started applying to high schools now that I know I'm not going to fail.

I still jump into the well every day, but I go late at night so no one else knows. I have a note written out, just in case, but I always end up sticking it back in my desk drawer. It's my hope that I can get back. The empty yellow bag in the corner of my room is the painful knowledge that it won't happen.

I feel as if I'm living in Hell, that I did something wrong to get separated from the people that I see as my family. I know that's not true, though. The Shikon Jewel was my key to the past and without it, I'm locked out. I'm stuck in the modern era. And I never thought I would hate that this much.

* * *

I got up Monday morning and dressed, feeling more tired than usual. I slipped into the bathroom and started applying concealer under my eyes to hide the dark circles. My dreams of the Feudal Era were much more prominent the night before and I barely got any sleep because of them. I was waking up every hour crying. I gave up on sleep eventually and just paced in my room. I'd take tired over crying any day.

Once I'd hidden all signs of exhaustion and was cleaned up, I headed downstairs. Mom had left a note on the fridge saying she was going to the store, so I grabbed a bagel and my bag before heading out. As I walked across the grounds of the shrine, I kept my eyes forward. It was easier to avoid looking at the old tree as much as possible. It brought back more painful memories than the well house did. So much had happened under that tree. It was where I first met Inuyasha, where we defeated Naraku. The tree connected me with the past, but I could hardly stand to look at it. It's sad, really.

I jogged down the shrine stairs and headed for the train station. As soon as I arrived, I paid for my ticket and hopped on the next train. I sat in the last car near the back, preferring to be alone. The past was strong in my mind and I didn't want anyone else to see my pain, if it showed. I thought about Lord Sesshomaru at that point, about how he always hid himself away behind his cold grace and bored expressions. The thought bothered me a little, not in the usual way. Was I starting to look like him on the outside? Was I becoming cold and uncaring? Maybe it's a side effect of being alone.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I barely noticed the man who sat down next to me. I glanced up briefly and had to do a double take. He was tall, much taller than me. His hair was jet black and cut at the level of his chin, slightly shaggy looking but in a sleek way. Black, square glasses sat on his nose, only slightly hiding his hazel colored eyes. His suit was clean and crisp, not a wrinkle to be seen, much like the chiseled structure of his face. He looked like I pictured Lord Sesshomaru would have if he was a human. Even the way he sat rang with the same regality.

"Do you mind?" I shook my head quickly, having not realized I was staring until he spoke to me.

"S-Sorry," I said softly; even his voice was similar. "Y-You look like someone I used to know."

"Hn."

I took a deep breath to compose myself. _It's not him,_ I thought to myself. I sat quietly for a few stops before finally breaking my silence. "I'm Kagome," I blurted. "Higurashi Kagome."

His eyes flicked to me for a moment, appearing slightly irritated that I'd interrupted his thoughts. "Akizuki Hakuoro," he said and I sighed in relief. At least he responded.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Akizuki!" I chirped and his brow furrowed in a scowl.

"You remind much of a woman I used to know," he said. "Always needing to fill the air with useless chatter."

I scowled at him. "Excuse me for being polite then," I muttered.

I kept silent the rest of the ride, trying my best to ignore him. His resemblance to Sesshomaru made it difficult, though. I kept wondering if Mr. Akizuki was the reincarnation of the Lord of the West. The way he looked and acted made it extremely possible.

The train soon pulled to a stop at my station and I climbed off. Hakuoro Akizuki followed me off, but I ignored him just as he did me. When we reached the street, we went separate ways. I did pause to glance at his back. The demon lord entered my mind again and I shook it off before heading for school.

* * *

I listened idly to my friends chatter as we walked into the Tokyo History Museum for our history class field trip. Most of the major assignments for the year were one, so our teacher decided to go on a fun and educational field trip to end the year. I wasn't sure how much fun I'd actually have though; the museum was featuring a new exhibit on Japan's Feudal Era that held artifacts from private galleries and family collections. They were "very rare pieces of history" our teacher had said. Personally, I didn't see them as rare. I'd seen similar items for the last year, save this past month.

When our class reached the room the special exhibit was held in, I broke away from my friends. "I'm just gonna look around," I said. "You guys go ahead. You know how I am when it comes to history."

"Alright, we'll see you at lunch!" Aki said before leading them off.

"How does she enjoy this stuff?" I heard Miyako say and I snickered to myself.

_You'd never believe me if I told you,_ I thought before starting to walk around. I had excelled in history this year, despite missing so much school. But today, I wasn't worried about holding my friends back by me staring at artifacts. I didn't want to risk them seeing me lose it over some old object that had no meaning to them.

I started walking around the gallery, hands clasped behind my back. Thankfully, most of the artifacts didn't bring up memories. Most objects were old swords, clothing, or armor though some were texts from the period or jewels that had been passed down through the centuries. One display case held a set of miko robes with a bow. I cringed a bit at it and quickly moved into the next room.

I sighed a bit at the openness of this room and at how few people were here. It was a welcome change from the crowd of the previous room. I glanced around and my eyes widened as they landed on the case in the center of the room. It was solid glass for a 360 degree view and contained three swords, katanas to be specific. I rushed forward and pressed my nose to the glass. I was starting to think I'd never see these blades again. I knew their names without the help of the cards beneath them. Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, and Bakusaiga. Even through the glass, my holy powers could feel the power of the youkai that created them, that resonated from them.

I forced my eyes away from the blades and down to the plague beside the case. Who contributed these swords to this exhibit? My eyes scanned over the legend inscribed on it; I knew it to be true. I knew the demons who owned them. What I needed to know was if they were alive, if _he_ was still alive. Finally, my eyes found the donor's name. I froze.

_"These blades were gratefully borrowed from the private collection of Mr. Hakuoro Akizuki."_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the image "Don't Go", _Inuyasha_, or any of the characters. Just this story**

**Chapter 2**

I knew who she was as soon as I boarded the train.

Her reiki was flaring wildly around her, just as it did in the old days. She may have been able to concentrate her power and control it, but her aura was another story entirely. Her looks were the same as they were during Naraku's reign. I wasn't able to place her in her timeline based on looks alone. I only knew that she was somewhere prior to her return after her portal closed. I cared not about her fate in this time. Why should I, knowing that this era meant nothing to her? But, my curiosity that was causing my hidden marks to itch overwhelmed me and I sat beside her. Scent and attitude would allow me to at least place myself on her timeline more accurately.

As I set, I observed her more closely. Her scent was that of someone distracted; not unusual for her. But it was laced with a mustier scent, the kind of smell that surrounded shut-ins, which she clearly wasn't, or someone feeling deep sadness. A glance at her to see her gaping at me confirmed what I already suspected. Her portal had closed already, and my guess was recently.

Her apology for staring was as flustered as her other ones had been in the past. Her introduction was just as bubbly as before, despite her obvious depression. I smirked to myself as she got irritated with my curt responses. Same little miko. My mental smirk grew at the thought that she saw my human persona's resemblance to my own, but that she didn't think that I was truly me.

I was slightly surprised when she exited the train at my stop, but shrugged it off. I rarely took the train, preferring to drive myself around town. How was I to know that her school was near the museum?

I walked the short two blocks from the station to the history museum, meeting Jaken out front. His human guise was….pathetic, at best. Convincing, of course, but pathetic. He was shorter than the average man, but still taller than a female by an inch or two. He also was on the more portly side and his nose had a sharp hook to it. His skin was a sickly pale and his eyes were so grey, he could pass as a blind man if he chose to. It was a good thing the imp had no interest in a dating life.

Jaken had already unloaded most of my artifacts that I'd sent with him, including a map of the former demon land divisions and my former court artist's rendition of the final battle. The museum had been told when they requested the use of some of my pieces that they were more representative of Japan's mythological history, as the humans called it. So strange how human kind forgot us so quickly; we were still prominent just 200 years ago.

"Only the blades remain, sir," Jaken said. "I told them they were not to be touched til you arrived!"

"Hn." I slipped my leather gloves on and pulled out the first of the wrapped swords. Even through the thick wrappings and my gloves, I could feel Tetsusaiga burning me. I still could not hold the blade without becoming injured. I quickly passed the Blade of the Earth to Jaken to carry. I left my gloves on for the purpose of appearing to not want to damage the old blades as I pulled out my own swords. Both Tenseiga and Bakusaiga hummed in my hands and my eyes shut briefly as I wished for the days when I could freely wield both blades. But that time is gone and wishing is a futile human effort. I reopened my eyes and nodded at Jaken to head inside.

Jaken led me to the room the museum had set us up in and I was grateful it wasn't the larger, more crowded room. I glanced around, taking note of the other "mythological" artifacts that were being displayed in the room. Some I recognized as belonging to demon associates who still lived within Japan's borders. One case held a grouping of what appeared to be a child's toys. A small smirk crossed my face. So the kit was willing to part with his magic tricks after all.

"Mr. Akizuki!" I turned around at the sound of my human name being called out. A young woman with lighter brown hair in a business suit approached me. "Mr. Akizuki, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," she said, bowing respectfully. "I am Hishikawa Kimi. I'm the organizer of this exhibit. On behalf of the museum, I wish to thank you for allowing us to borrow your artifacts."

I gave a curt nod in response. "Where will the swords be displayed?"

"Right over here," she said, leading Jaken and myself over to a large case In the middle of the room. "The legend you described in your email was quite riveting, as well very popular. We felt it would be best if they were—"

"This will be adequate, Ms. Hisikawa," I said.

"Excellent! I will let you and your associate place them inside," she said. "You did say you would prefer that?"

"Hn."

The woman nodded before walking off to the other room. I opened the case up and looked to Jaken. "Unwrap Tetsusaiga."

"Mi'lord, maybe I should—"

"Unwrap it, Jaken," I ordered, unafraid to use his name where no humans were close enough to hear if I spoke low enough.

"Y-Yes, mi'lord."

I held my right hand out for the blade, not looking in the imp's direction. I listened to the paper rustle before Jaken placed the blade in my hand. Gritting my teeth, I quickly placed the sheathed sword on the top rung of the rack. I pulled away as soon as it was settled, clenching my fists till the burning subsided. I used more care placing Tenseiga and Bakusaiga beneath Tetsusaiga.

Once the swords were settled appropriately, I removed my gloves. I glanced over my hands and sighed. There were slight scars from the burns, but they were fading already. No one would notice.

"Go to the car, Jaken."

"Sir, would it not be better for me to remain here to guard the blades? Or answer questions?"

"I am perfectly capable of guarding and answering questions about my own property," I said, glancing at him. "Now go."

"Yes, mi'lord."

* * *

Just before the museum opened at nine, Ms. Hishikawa escorted me to a side room where other donors were located to answer questions about the pieces. I took my place in line, nodding in acknowledgement at some of the demons I recognized. I received respectful nods in return.

Within an hour of the exhibit opening, patrons were already asking questions to myself and the others about our artifacts. Many questions directed at me dealt with the legends. When did the Great Battle take place? Could I explain more about the origin of Bakusaiga, the Poison Blade? Was Tetsusaiga truly capable of slaying 100 demons in one swing? They were all the same, in some form or fashion. It was monotonous to answer the same thing over and over again. It didn't take long for high school students to become a part of the lineup, clearly here on a field trip and looking for extra credit.

One man asked about whether there was a Blade of Hell to go with the Blades of Heaven and Earth and why it wasn't present. As I was explaining the legend of So'unga, I felt it. Her reiki flaring from the mythology room could not go unnoticed. Some of my demonic companions appeared startled, having not felt any holy power this strong since the miko lines had begun dying out. The humans, of course, took no notice. They wouldn't recognize a miko's power, or a youkai's for that matter, in this day and age if it smacked them full on the face with a neon sign and an alarm.

I kept my composure and kept answering questions, but mentally I was growling and swearing. She had found the swords. My human name was associated with them. She was going to come looking.

And she did. Kagome Higurashi practically flew into the room and I could plainly see her irritation at having to wait in line. But she waited as the line inched forward. Some demons glanced at her warily while other's youkai bristled slightly. She took no notice and I wasn't surprised. She knew what it felt like, but such small doses of our power had always gone by her.

She finally made it up to me and quickly started babbling. "Those swords! How did you—"

"Family heirlooms."

"And just how did these "family heirlooms" come to be such?" she asked, crossing her arms.

I let out a soft sigh, acting bored with the questions. "The blades have been in my family for centuries. Family legend states that an ancestor won them in battle."

"That's funny, because the owners in the legend would not have fallen easily to a human."

"You doubt me?" I asked, raising a brow. "On what grounds do you doubt my family integrity?"

The miko's face reddened and she back tracked. "I-I know the legend," she said. "T-The inuyoukai brothers were said to have great power."

"Only one was youkai."

"Inuhanyou counts," she retorted, glaring at me.

"That depends on who you speak to," I said. Before she could retort, I flared my youkai at her, appalling my demonic brethren. The effect was what I desired. She froze and gaped at me, looking stupid to the humans.

I smirked at her and made a show of my phone buzzing. I opened it to a blank screen before sliding it back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've had an urgent meeting come up. My apologies, Ms. Higurashi."

With her still gaping at me, I swept out of the room. On my way out, I informed Ms. Hishikawa of my "situation" and that I would return on Thursday for the next Question and Answer session. As I headed towards the door to go to the car, a slap of reiki hit me on my back. I smirked and left the building.

The shock wore off faster than I thought it would.

* * *

**End Note: I am planning on alternating chapters between Kagome and Sesshomaru's point of view. I think it will give a good view of both of their perspectives for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

******I do not own the image "Don't Go", _Inuyasha_, or any of the characters. Just this story**.

**Chapter 3**

"Kagome? Kagome!"

"Huh?" I lifted my head and looked at Sasuke, who had snapped her fingers in my face to get my attention.

"Are you ok?" she asked while Miyako and Aki looked at me with a worried look. "You've hardly touched your food and you aren't paying attention."

"Are you thinking about _him_ again?" Miyako asked.

"What? No!" I said. "I'm not thinking about him at all. I'm just distracted."

"By him," Aki said. "You don't think we didn't notice that you're still depressed, do you?"

I blushed a bit and huffed. "It's not him," I said. "I just read a good legend in the museum. That's all."

All three girls frowned a bit, but went back to their food. I sighed softly in relief. They may not buy it completely, but at least they knew to just drop it.

I wasn't lying to them either. I _wasn't_ thinking about Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was the one on my mind. While part of me knew it was possible that he would have survived the centuries, the rest couldn't wrap my head around it. I had so many questions for him. How had he survived? Did Inuyasha live as well? What happened to my friends? Did he know if I ever got back to the Feudal Era?

* * *

When I got home from school that afternoon, Sesshomaru was still plaguing my mind. He was so prominent that I couldn't focus on my homework. I huffed and shut my math book. I moved from my desk to my bed and sat cross-legged, hoping that meditation would help. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, trying to relax but he kept crawling back. Actually, he more so sauntered back. Even in my head, Sesshomaru didn't crawl; he was still his regal, pompous self. I growled at him to go away and turned on ocean sounds on my alarm clock. He didn't listen, of couse, and the normally relaxing noises made me more restless.

Scowling, I slapped my hand on the clock to shut it up and stood. I started pacing my room, running my fingers through me hair. "Why?" I growled out. "Why here? Why now? Why _him_? Ugh!"

I stormed downstairs and slipped my shoes on. "Mom, I'm going on a walk!"

"Alright! Be back by dinner!"

"I will!"

I slipped outside and started walking around the shrine grounds with a frown. I didn't understand. I was confused. But I also felt strangely eager. Sesshomaru may not be the person I wanted, but he was what I had. He was my only connection to my past, my friends. Somehow, I had to talk to him. Somehow, I had to get answers. I was so wrapped up in that somehow, that I found myself walking down the stairs in the well house.

I frowned a bit and sat down on the lip of the well, staring into the darkness. "What are you doing to me?" I asked it. "You take me back 500 years. You let me live a life that's so much more than a modern one. You caused me to meet the people I consider my family. You led me to Inuyasha." My fingers clenched onto the old wood and I closed my eyes. Hard.

"And then you yank me back here," I snarled. "As soon as we save the world, you take me away from them. You shoved me back here! The jewel's gone, but you weren't built by the Shikon Jewel! You're wood's from the Goshinbaku, which still stands.

"And now I have Sesshomaru. Is that you're doing too? Do you have more power than you let on?" I glared at the old wood and slammed my fist on it. "Well, guess what? I don't want him! I want my life back! And you are going to let me have it!"

I let go off the well and dropped forward with my eyes closed. I landed hard on the ground and fell to my hands and knees. I didn't even have to look up to know that the well house roof was still above me. My tears hit the dirt as I choked on sobs, my body shaking with them.

"Why did it have to be him?" I asked around shaky breaths and cries. "Why couldn't I just have Inuyasha back?"

I heard someone climb down the stairs to the well and down the ladder. Feet hit the dirt behind me and a hand rested on my back. "Kagome?"

I sniffed and looked up. "I'm ok, Souta," I said, sitting back on my rump. "I'll be fine, go back to the house."

"But you aren't ok," he said and squatted down in front of me, his brown eyes filled with more concern and sadness than any 10 year old should have. "It's ok to be upset. I miss him too."

The look in his eyes broke my heart.. "Souta…." I pulled him into a hug and I felt him start crying to.

_Do you see what you're doing?_ I mentally asked the well. _It's not just me you're hurting._


	4. Chapter 4

**********I do not own the image "Don't Go", _Inuyasha_, or any of the characters. Just this story**.

**Chapter 4**

When I walked into my office Wednesday morning, my desk was littered in messages taken by phone. I sat down and growled lowly. Nearly half of the messages were from a certain miko. I had figured this would happen after I revealed myself to her. Surely she had questions for me, questions I was not willing to answer. She may be asking about my past, but she would also be asking about her future. I would not reveal that to her. Not that I cared what happened to her.

I balled the notes up in my fist and instead of just tossing them in the trash, I allowed myself the pleasure of melting them in my hand. I smirked as I dumped the ashes into the bin under my desk. It felt wonderful to release a bit of power every now and then.

"Mi'lord!"

I scowled and looked up at Jaken standing in my door. It wasn't even 8:05 and he needed something. I raised my brow and waited for the imp to continue.

"The miko is on the phone," he squeaked. "She wants an appointment to—"

"I'm unavailable."

"But, Lord Sesshomaru, you have a slot open at—"

"I am unavailable where that onna is concerned," I said. "Now go."

"But—"

"I said now, Jaken." My eyes narrowed and the imp paled.

"Y-Yes sir!" he said and scurried off back to his desk. I let out a huff and turned back to my desk so I could focus.

When I was able to get around to checking my email, I growled again. My inbox was always full, but never by so many messages from one person. I could already tell that Kagome Higurashi was going to get on my last nerve. I started to delete the emails, but decided I might as well read a few and see what she wanted.

7 AM

_"Lord Sesshomaru, I get your busy. Jaken made that clear multiple times yesterday. But I really need to talk to you. I'm stuck. I can't get back. You're the only person I know of who lived back then. I have questions and I need answers. Answers I really hope you have. Can we please meet?_

_~Kagome_

_P.S. You might want to tell Jaken to try to deepen his voice a little. He doesn't sound human."_

7:30 AM

_"Sesshomaru, did you get my last email? I need to meet with you. Please, I'm begging you."_

8:00 AM

_"Do you even check your email? I'll come to your office whenever you're available. I'll skip school!"_

8:15 AM

_"Are you going to answer me?"_

8:45 AM

_"Damn it, Sesshomaru! Give me an answer!"_

After that, the emails became the same, just maybe angrier. I huffed and deleted them all. The miko's issues meant nothing to me. It wasn't my fault her precious well shut her out. She should've known that it was a possibility. But, she is human, and humans are idiots.

* * *

By the time Saturday rolled around, I had received over 50 emails from the miko and twice as many phone calls, at least. Not to mention she'd somehow tracked down my cell phone number and left me numerous messages on it as well. If she became much more of a nuisance, I'd change it.

My morning was uneventful, as usual. Breakfast, a shower, and morning tea with the paper, all without my human disguise. My penthouse apartment had the perfect amount of seclusion for a youkai to live comfortably without detection in a city full of humans. I had few visitors here due to the security, but being alone never bothered me.

As the morning drew on, I grew restless and decided to walk around the city. After spending so many centuries wandering when I could, being still was satisfying only for so long. I put my paper away and dressed in jeans and a light blue button down. I slipped my aged dog tags over my neck and tucked them into beneath my shirt as the charm to hide my demonic features covered me. I sighed softly and left. Hiding most certainly didn't suit me, but it was a necessary evil.

I left my building and began walking down the streets, my hands in my pockets. I didn't acknowledge people and they didn't me. I kept myself from inhaling too deeply with my nose. Even if I had become accustomed to modern technology and city living, my nose was still not fond of the stench of smog and pollution, hence why I lived far away from Tokyo's industry center.

I walked aimlessly without worry of getting lost. I didn't bother to pay attention to what part of town I was in, it was all familiar to me by now. Though I was surprised when an old familiar scent hit my nose, one I hadn't smelt in well over 100 years. I paused and sniffed discreetly, my eyes following the trail to a shrine whose I steps I was standing beside. From down on the street, I could see the old tree standing tall. The scent was no longer confusing. Even after 500 years, Inuyasha's scent still clung hard to the wood, most likely the only trace of the seal that was placed on him centuries ago.

My brow furrowed at bit as I realized where I was. If the Goshinbaku still stood on the grounds of this shrine, that meant the Bone Eater's Well was most likely also on the grounds. Against my will, fate had brought me to the home of my brother's miko.

I scowled softly and found myself climbing the stairs to the shrine. _Leave,_ I ordered myself, but I ignored reason and entered the grounds. My eyes flicked around the grounds, from the tree, to a smaller building, to a shop selling spiritual items and knickknacks. I noticed a donation box near the tree and how some areas were in disrepair. Obviously, the shrine was not a popular one.

I walked up to the tree and stared at the scar on the tree from Kikyo's arrow. 550 years and it hadn't healed. Yet the tree was still flourishing and growing; it was quite possibly older than myself. I closed my eyes, out of respect for another living thing that had lived for so long and for the significance that this place held. I have never been an overly spiritual man, but I do recognize that certain things and places have certain significance.

"What are you doing here?"

I blinked my eyes open and glanced behind me at the raven-haired girl. I had felt her approach, but hadn't realized that my youkai had begun spilling out. I normally have more control over myself.

"The tree still stands," I said and looked back at it.

"Yeah," she said and came up beside me. "Does that surprise you?"

"No."

Kagome sighed softly. "Seriously, why are you here? You've ignored me all week and now—"

"It wasn't intentional."

"Not intentional, my butt," she muttered and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You question my honesty?" I asked.

Kagome snorted. "Of course not, but you don't go anywhere without a purpose," she said. "You never have."

I gave a slight shrug. "Times change a person," I replied. "I am no exception."

She blinked at me. "Did you just shrug?" she asked, earning herself another shrug. She blinked again before shaking her head. "Never mind. Sesshomaru, why are you ignoring me? I told you in my email that I needed answers."

"You want answers that I cannot give," I said.

"But you know what happened!" she exclaimed. "You know if I can get back and what happened to my friends and—"

"And you are asking questions that are far more loaded than you could ever realize, Miko," I said, turning to face her. "You think you are asking about my past, but you ask about your future. If I gave you that information, it is impossible to tell what could happen."

"I know my science fiction, Sesshomaru," Kagome retorted, crossing her arms. "You think me knowing if I go back will change things or create some paradox, right?"

"It could," I said. "Even a lie could influence your decisions and your life. It could change my past. I am unwilling to take that risk."

"So you're being a selfish jerk then? You only want to make sure you don't change."

"Call it what you will, Miko," I said and she glared at me.

"Fine," she spat and started to walk away.

I glanced in her direction. "I will speak with you about your past and part of mine," I said, the back of my mind hoping I wouldn't regret this decision.

Her blue eyes brightened and she trotted back over. "Really?"

"Hn. Keep in mind I will pick which questions to answer," I said.

She nodded eagerly. "Ok! That's fine!" she said. I could tell she was desperate at this point.

I gave a curt nod. "Be at my apartment on Monday at 6 PM," I said and started to walk off, not expecting the tight hug she gave my waist. I let out a low growl and she immediately let go.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," she said and bowed respectfully. "You won't regret this."

"Hn." I turned from her and headed back down to the street. For both of our sakes, the miko better hope she was correct."


	5. Chapter 5

**************I do not own the image "Don't Go", _Inuyasha_, or any of the characters. Just this story**.

**Chapter 5**

I took a deep breath as I stood outside the building Sesshomaru lived in. He'd emailed me the address earlier in the day, but I hadn't realized he lived in literally the richest part of town. I feel like I should've known, but he'd been such a wanderer in the past, I thought he'd go for something simple rather than elegant. I quickly shook my head and headed inside the building.

The lobby was as ritzy as I thought it would be. I bit my lip and glanced at the address that I'd printed off. 114A was the apartment number. I assumed that meant he lived on the 114th floor of the building. When I got to the elevator, it wouldn't open when I hit the button. I hit it again and again until a throat cleared behind me. I jumped and glanced around before the man at the desk waved me over.

"You have to have a key card," he said when I got to the desk. "Have you been issued one yet?"

I blinked. "What? I don't live here," I said. "I'm visiting a friend." Not a lie, but Sesshomaru and I weren't friends. More like acquaintances, if that.

"Did your friend give you a card?"

"No, he didn't say I needed one."

"I'm sorry, but you can't go up then."

I glared at him. "Hey, that's not my fault!" I snapped. "I'm a guest and I'm supposed to meet him…" I paused and glanced at my watch, "well, now! Can't you just swipe for me?"

"That's against protocol, miss."

"I'll show you protocol," I muttered and walked off. I yanked out my phone and dialed Sesshomaru's cell number. He answered on the first ring.

"I thought I said—"

"Shut up, I know," I said and I heard him growl at me. "Stop that too. The stupid door man won't let me up without a key card."

He sighed. "Did you give him my name and yours?"

"Uh…..no?"

"Do that. I informed him you were coming." He then hung up and I huffed.

"Could've mentioned that earlier," I muttered and put my phone away. I put on a sweet smile and walked back to the desk.

"You're still here?" the door man asked, scowling at me.

I smiled more. "Yes. I'm sorry, I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier," I said. "My name's Kagome Higurashi. I'm visiting Mr. Akizuki in apartment 114A."

The man instantly lightened up. "Of course! Why didn't you say something sooner?" He headed over towards the elevator and I followed, grumbling about stupid rich people housing staff. He swiped his card and stepped back as the doors opened. "Floor 114. First door on the right," he said.

"Thank you," I said sweetly. I hit the floor button and my smile turned into a glare as the doors slid shut. "Jerk."

I rode up the elevator, biting my lip during the ride. I started bouncing on the balls of my feet, alternating between left and right. The ride seemed to drag and I sighed when I reached the floor. I glanced around as I stepped out. The door man was right; Sesshomaru's door was the first on the left. Actually, it appeared to be the _only_ door on the entire floor. I went to knock, but the door opened before my fist could hit the wood.

"You need to control yourself, Miko," Sesshomaru said, standing in his fully demon glory. "You'll scare off any youkai who lives within a five mile radius."

I blinked and stared at him. "Uh…."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Tea's in the living room," he said before heading inside.

I blinked and shook my head. I shut the door behind me and left my shoes at the door before following him to the living room. As I looked around, I noted that his style was minimalistic and much more fitting to his personality than the fancy lobby downstairs. I sat down on the couch across from his armchair and stared him over. His features were back to what I was used to from the past, with the exception of his much shorter hair, but for some reason, I hadn't expected him to open the door with marks and silver hair.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at me. "Does my appearance amuse you?" he asked and I blushed.

"N-No!" I said. "I just….I was expecting to see your human face."

"This is my home," he responded.

"I know that," I retorted. "I just wouldn't think it'd be a smart idea to open the door as a demon in case a human came knocking."

"I could feel your power ten floors down," he said. "I knew it was you."

I blushed more and huffed. "I didn't think I came here to have my powers discussed," I muttered.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "You point is valid," he said. "Ask your questions." He sat back and sipped at his tea, watching me with amber eyes.

"Do I go back?" I asked immediately. He just raised a brow and I knew I wasn't getting an answer to that. Not yet at least. "Fine, I'll go easier. Is Inuyasha still alive?"

Sesshomaru's face seemed to darken and his eyes held a touch of pain. "No," he said, his voice quieter than I'd ever heard it before. I had to hold back my own cries, but tears spilled down my cheeks.

"H-How?" I asked softly.

"World War Two," he said. "He lived in Nagasaki."

"I-I'm s-sorry Sesshomaru," I said before crying into my hands. I didn't hear him move, but I felt his hand squeeze my shoulder. It was probably the only show of comfort I'd get from him, but I took it anyway and let it calm me. I sniffed and nodded once I'd calmed down some and he sat back down.

"S-Sorry," I mumbled and wiped at my eyes.

"You're grief is understandable," he said. I couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"Thank you," I said softly and he nodded once. I sat there in silence for a while and I was surprised he let me. I guess he knew that this was hard for me. If that pain I saw in his eyes was really there, I'm guessing he'd had a hard time with it too. Maybe the two had gotten onto friendly terms over the years? I didn't want to ask though.

"Where….Where were you?" I asked finally. "During the war?"

"The Pacific," Sesshomaru said. "I was a lieutenant in the navy."

"Not a general?"

Sesshomaru shrugged a shoulder. "Despite my status of the past, I did have to start at the bottom, Miko," he said. "I was also older. The desire for power was no longer my number one priority." He then smirked a bit. "It was still there though. If time had allowed, I would have ascended higher."

I laughed at that. "I'm sure you would have," I said. "Were you able to carry a sword? We learned in history classes that some officers would to stick with samurai tradition."

"Hn. Many were issued by the government," he said. "It was frowned upon to use family swords due to their historical and personal significance. But, I was able to disguise Bakusaiga as a standard issue and carry it."

"How?"

"A charm similar to the ones used to make demons appear human."

"Yeah, how do those work by the way?" I asked. "Cause you aren't human now. Is there like an on/off switch or something?"

Sesshomaru got up and left the room and I frowned, thinking I'd offended him, but he came back with something in his hand. He sat back down and I saw a glimpse of a chain before he slipped it around his neck. My eyes widened as his features changed before my eyes. His hair and eyes darkened as his markings vanished and within seconds, he was the man I had met on the train a week ago.

"Close your mouth," he ordered and I snapped it shut, not having realized I was gaping until then.

"Sorry."

Sesshomaru let out a snort before removing the chain and tossing it to me. I caught it and blinked, staring at the dog tags. "They are mine, before you ask," he said. I nodded and looked them over. The name was different, but I figured that. I didn't know how long demons have had to hide from humans, but I was sure it was long enough that he had to change his name every few decades. The issue date on them was 1935.

"So these are the charm?" I asked and he nodded.

"The charm is always an object that can be worn," he explained. "And it is never outlandish. It must be able to be hidden or worn in plain sight without attracting unwanted attention."

"Guess that makes sense," I said. "Hiding something where everyone can see it." I looked at the dog tags again. "How long were you in the navy?"

"I left in 1946," he said.

I started to ask why when my phone went off. I jumped and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Sorry," I mumbled and quickly looked at it. I squeaked and sweatdropped. "Mom needs me home for dinner…"

"Go," Sesshomaru said and stood. "You may return at the same time next week."

I blinked and handed him the tags back as I stood. "Really? You're sure?"

"Hn."

I grinned. "Thank you!" I said. "And I promise not to email you constantly this week!"

A snort was the response I got from him.

* * *

**I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for reading this and reviewing it! It means a lot :)**


	6. Chapter 6

******************I do not own the image "Don't Go", _Inuyasha_, or any of the characters. Just this story**.

**Chapter 6**

Over the next few weeks, the miko found her way into my apartment every Monday evening. She always had questions for me. She asked about the monk and slayer and I told her what I dared, that they'd married and begun their own line. If I got any benefit from these meetings, it was the smile on her face when I said something that brought her joy. I may not care largely for her, but I got some satisfaction by knowing I was keeping her from falling into suicidal tendencies due to depression.

One week, she asked what had become of my ward. I believe she, somehow, noticed my personal grief when I mentioned her death because she never mentioned her again unless I brought her up. She asked me once if I had kept up with her line. I had, of course, but I wasn't going to tell Kagome that she was of the line created by Rin and the slayer's brother. She didn't need to know, not yet. Plus, I didn't want to give her the idea that I was stalking her. It was just an odd coincidence.

During our last meeting, she asked if we could meet some other day beside Monday. She stated that she had finals this week and needed the time to study. I respected her decision and drive for her education and obliged. Though, I wasn't sure if a coffee date was the best idea.

I sat at a table on Saturday morning in the café Kagome told me to meet her at, reading the paper as I waited on her to arrive. I took a sip of my tea just before someone pulled my paper down.

"I didn't think you'd be the kind to frequent cafés, Sesshomaru." I glanced up and raised an eyebrow at the red haired man.

"I'm meeting someone," I said. "And you know better than to use that name in public, kit."

Shippo rolled his eyes and sat down, straddling the chair across from me. "Excuse me then, _Hakuoro_," he said. "Who are you meeting?"

"No one of your concern."

"If they managed to get you here willingly, they must be of significance," he said. "You had Souten dragging me from the back squealing when you walked in. So who is it?"

The door opened and I glanced towards it, seeing Kagome walk in. I nodded in that direction and Shippo glanced over. His eyes widened and he stared at me. "You have got to be kidding me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have other customers?"

"We aren't busy," Shippo hissed. "I thought we all agreed not to contact her. Not as demons."

"She's locked out," I said, keeping my voice low.

"Like that makes a difference," the kit snapped quietly. "And since it was your—"

"Scram," I ordered, glaring at him. "I will explain later, not that I have to."

Shippo snorted. "Yeah, you kinda do," he said and headed back towards the kitchen.

The miko finally saw me and grinned. She trotted over and sat down in the seat the kit had vacated. "You know Toshiro and Miki?" she asked, using the kit and his mate's human names. She must not be aware of they're identities.

"Hn. How were your exams?" I asked, changing the subject quickly.

"I think I passed everything, so I'm gonna say good," she said. She glanced around and got up. "I'm gonna get some coffee. Want anything?" I simply held up my cup and she nodded before trotting off.

While she ordered, I went back to my paper, making sure to keep a close eye on her. I watched her chat with Souten, catching what I could of the conversation. The miko's words made it clearer that the couple had indeed kept their identities a secret from her. Though the familiarity made me wonder how she knew them so well without knowing who the fox and thunder demon really were. After about five minutes, she headed back towards our table with a steaming mug in her hand. I guessed she'd ordered a latte; I could smell the cream and sweetness of it as she approached.

"How do you know them, miko?" I asked as she sat, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Hm? Oh, Toshiro and Miki?" She sipped at her drink before setting it down on the table. "Well, my dad used to bring me here when I was little. Miki's parents owned this place and Toshiro worked here, if I remember right. Then when my dad died…" She trailed off and I got a strong whiff of salt water coming from her. She quickly shook her head. "Let's just say that they came by the shrine to check on me and Miki would give me free cookies whenever I came by for a few years."

I nodded and frowned. "You never said that—"

"You never asked," she said. "No one did, not even Inuyasha and he's the only one who ever met my family. It wasn't that important, so I never brought it up before now."

"It is important."

Kagome blinked at me. "Why?" she asked. "It is to me, but why to you?" I just shrugged and she sighed. "Fine, be that way."

I watched as she sipped at her coffee again and I took a sip of my own tea, the smell and taste refreshing over the overwhelming scent of roasted beans, milk, and various syrups. My eyes flicked around the room and I barely caught Souten sending me a wink. I simply rolled my eyes slightly.

"Sesshomaru!" I jumped and looked to Kagome, glaring.

"Don't use my name in public," I growled.

"You wouldn't respond to the other one," she said. "You zoned out on me."

"Apologies," I muttered.

The miko smiled. "You're forgiven," she said. "I asked what do you do? You've never really talked about your job. I'm curious."

"Haven't you heard that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Well, I'm not a cat," she said. "So I think I'm safe."

I just gave a blink at her. "I own a string of video game companies," I finally answered.

"Video games?" she asked.

"You're surprised."

"Well…yeah. I mean, the owning and running a company part doesn't, but video games?" She shook her head. "Just doesn't seem like something you'd be interested in."

"It's a good market," I replied. "Speaking off, I'll be traveling during the summer for my business."

Kagome frowned at me. "For how long?"

"I leave next week. I do not know a return date at the moment."

"Oh." Her disappointment surprised me a bit, though it shouldn't have. Perhaps it was because I surprised myself by being bothered by it.

"I will have communication available," I said, making her smile a bit.

"So….I can call?" she asked.

"Hn. Email would be preferable, though."

Kagome grinned at me. "Sure thing!' she chirped. "I won't pester you unless it's necessary. I don't want to suffocate you or anything."

"Hn."

She smiled and stood, having finished her drink. "I'll see you when you get back then," she said. She bit her lip before leaning down to kiss my cheek. "Thank you, Sesshomaru," she whispered and abruptly left the café.

I blinked after her and felt my face grow warm. A soft growl escaped me when I heard the kit bust out laughing from the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**********************I do not own the image "Don't Go", _Inuyasha_, or any of the characters. Just this story**.

**Chapter 7**

The first few weeks that Sesshomaru was gone seemed to drag on. Things moved so slow I felt that I was living in a fish bowl filled with molasses. The fact that I was now on summer vacation didn't seem to help much either. I tried to hang out with my friends but they were all either on vacation or had just started their summer jobs so they didn't have the time. I was starting to wish that Mom and Jii-chan didn't need my help at the shrine so I could have a job as a distraction.

A month into the summer, Mom had to take Jii-chan to Kyoto for some kind of spirituality convention. Souta wanted to go so I volunteered to stay home so that the shrine could stay open, or that's what I told Mom. Honestly, I was more afraid that the well would open while I was gone and I'd miss it. So I spent four days alone, doing chores around the shrine and checking on the well every day.

As the weeks drew on, I started to jump in the well more and more. I hadn't realized how much my talks with Sesshomaru had been helping me cope until I found myself returning to jumping in twice a day, every day. And the more I jumped, the more upset I became. I tried to distract myself with chores or going to the store or playing Souta's video games with him, but nothing helped. I kept jumping and I kept checking my phone and email for messages from my inuyoukai. I resisted the urge to contact him unless I had an urgent question. The first time I sent him an email was to ask when some game would be available so I could get it for Souta's birthday. He'd replied, but that was the last I'd heard from him. And as the time since I last heard from him grew longer, I started to realize in the back of my mind that I actually missed the cold demon.

In the middle of July, I started getting acceptance letters to high schools. Some were from small schools that I knew I'd get into as long as I passed. They were the schools I considered as my last resorts. Then I got some acceptances from the better schools. I got rejections too, but they weren't as many as I thought, so I was excited. Finally, I got the letter I was waiting for. The return address was from the school my friends and I had all said we'd go to if we all got in.

I tore the envelope open as I rushed back to the house from the mailbox. I barely paused to drop the rest of the mail onto the kitchen table before rushing to my room and closing the door. I tossed the envelope aside and quickly read the letter. Mom had to come check on me due to my excited scream.

I called my friends that afternoon to find out that they had been accepted too. In one afternoon, it was settled that I was going to the same school as my friends. For the first time since the well had closed, I felt truly happy.

I called Sesshomaru next out of my excitement. The phone almost went to voicemail before he finally answered. "Do you realize what time it is?"

"Um…..Four?" I said, confused.

"No, it's three in the morning," he snarled and I blushed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I said. "I forgot about the time zone difference! I'll call you later when it's morning!"

"Don't bother," he muttered, his voice gruff. "Clearly, it must be important if you had to call. So speak quickly, miko."

"Oh….uh..." I stammered a bit and had to regain my train of thought. "I got accepted into the high school I wanted!"

"The one that your human friends applied to?"

"Yeah! That's the one," I said. "It's not the best school, but it's pretty good. I feel proud of myself that I was able to get in."

"As you should," Sesshomaru said and I heard him yawn. "However, I do have a meeting in a few hours and I need my rest."

"Oh. Right. I'll let you get your sleep then. I'll see you….um…when do you get back."

I heard him sighed softly. "End of the month," he stated.

"Ok. End of the month," I said. "Goodnight, Sesshomaru. Sleep well. Sorry for waking you."

"It is fine. Congratulations, Kagome." The phone clicked and the dial tone came on, saying that he'd hung up. I pulled my phone away from my ear and stared at it, slightly shocked. Never in my life did I think that Sesshomaru, the Killing Perfection, would ever call me by my name.

* * *

**So, I'm going on vacation this coming week and won't have computer access, so I won't be updating until the beginning of July. Have a great week everyone!**


End file.
